ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn of... Evil Ben! Part 2
Ben must defeat himself on his own. Previously... Ben wondered what would happen if he never took off the Omnitrix, so Paradox showed Ben by activating a different version of this reality. But it turns out that Ben ended up turning evil and took over the galaxy! Now, Ben must stop himself.﻿ Plot Evil Ben turned into Waybig. (Evil Ben): You'll never stop me! Evil Ben's aliens also have the black suit on with the large red Omnitrix symbol. When an alien morphs into something else, like Goop, or Ultimate Humongousaur's missile hands, the suit also changes. (Ben): This isn't good! (Evil Ben): How about I explain things before I destroy you. (detransform) I never took off the Omnitrix, as you know. (Ben): Yeah. (Evil Ben): I managed to go about my good ways until Vilgax tried to destroy Bellwood (in The Final Battle). I did give Vilgax the Omnitrix, but he fell for the SDM trick. He gave it back, but without the Ultimates, I couldn't win. He took me with him, and left Gwen, Kevin, Albedo, and Max in the ship as it crashed... He brainwashed me to become evil, and I was his second-in-command of all the planets he ruled. He took over half the galaxy, until I overthrew him, killing him. I took over the rest of the galaxy, and I still intend to take over the whole universe! (Ben): I don't have time for this! Ben started punching in codes and poking at the Omnitrix, until it suddenly glowed green. Ben automatically transformed. (Ben, transforming): ChamAlien! This is new. I wonder... He made himself invisible, but Evil Ben just stood there with an evil smile on his face. Ben then snuck behind Evil Ben and punched him down. (Evil Ben): Ha ha ha. (Ben): That's creeping me out. Why aren't you afraid of my invisibility? (Evil Ben): I forgot to mention that I unlocked Master Control eventually, unlike you. (Transform) ChamAlien! Ben went invisible. So did Evil Ben. But something was wrong. Ben could see the outline of Evil Ben, even when invisible. (Ben): I can see you. (Evil Ben): Same for me! Evil Ben punched Ben down, and he turned visible again. So did Evil Ben. (Evil Ben): I have all your powers. (Ben): No, you don't. (Transform) Big Chill! Looks like I can access all my other aliens now, too. (Evil Ben): Yes, I do. (Transform) Big Chill! (Ben): You may have Big Chill, but I have something better. Not even the Master Control Omnitrix has... (Goes Ultimate) Ultimate Big Chill! Ben went intangible and phased through the ground. (Evil Ben): Ultimate or not, I still can sense other Necrofriggians. Evil Ben turned intangible. As Ben came out behind him, he suddenly turned around and punched Ben! (Ben): Right. Intangible cancels intangible. (Evil Ben): Right. (Ben): You know, I can fix all this as (Transform) Eon! (Evil Ben, detransforming): Remember, I still have all your forms. (Ben): But I can fix all this if I go back in time! Evil Ben suddenly reached out and detransformed Ben. His Omnitrix turned red, and he couldn't transform. (Evil Ben): I just drained the Omnitrix's power. (Ben): How? You have no abilities as a human. (Evil Ben): A little secret of mine. Suddenly, it started raining. It rained harder, and a lightning storm started. The Omnitrix drew a small lightning bolt from the sky to power itself. (Ben): That's new. (Transform) Humongousaur! (Evil Ben, transforming): Fourarms! The fight... (Ben): ...is on! They punched each other. It took a while, and Evil Ben kept punching Ben up to a small cliff. (Evil Ben): End of the line! Remember, I'm the real Ben, you're not! (Ben): No, I am! Paradox altered the timeline... (Evil Ben): ...making me the real Ben. (Ben): No way! (Goes Ultimate) Ultimate Humongousaur! Ben morphed his hands into missile launchers. He was just about to fire, when the Omnitrix suddenly flashed red and timed out. (Ben): Oh, man! (Evil Ben): Like I said, it's the end of the line! Evil Ben raised his fist to punch Ben off the cliff, when a large lightning bolt struck his arm! The electricity flowed down his arm onto his left shoulder (his Omnitrix never changed spots), hitting his Omnitrix. It suddenly sparked up, then exploded, sending Evil Ben shooting back! He fell down, and just laid there, detransformed and semi-conscious. (Ben, walking up to Evil Ben): Looks instead like the end of the line for you. Evil Ben rose up, and opened his eyes. Ben then realized that they were glowing pink! (Evil Ben): Wonder how I drained your Omnitrix's power? Pink sparks tore through his black and red suit. He rose up, and his whole body tore off, revealing an Anodite body underneath! As the suit tore off, it flashed red and morphed into fragments of the original series-styled Omnitrix. (Evil Ben): I have Anodite power too! (Ben): Of course. Evil Ben chased Ben to a large rock. Ben hid behind it. (Evil Ben): Puh-lease! Just before Evil Ben knocked the rock aside, there was a green flash from behind. As he did, he saw Ben. (Ben): BenKraab! Ben shot a laser at Evil Ben, but he only absorbed it. (Ben): Of course. (Evil Ben): It's over! (Ben): Not even close. A few weeks before my Omnitrix was reset, Gwen and Kevin made a few modifications to this form. When they did it, they discovered a hidden device in me. It seems to completely disintigrate Anodites by disstabilizing their power. Now, I'll test it. (Evil Ben): No! (Ben): Yes! (Evil Ben): NO! (Ben): YES! He fired it. A hook on a metal rope launched from Ben's claw and stuck to Evil Ben's chest. It glowed red, and Evil Ben screamed in pain. (Evil Ben): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! He slowly dissipated. (Ben): Alright! Suddenly, Paradox and Azmuth teleported in. (Paradox): Hello! (Ben): Azmuth? I figured Evil Ben killed you. (Azmuth): According to Paradox, he killed this reality's Azmuth. I am the real Azmuth. (Ben): So can you fix all this, Paradox? (Paradox): Yes. (Azmuth): But first... He jumped onto Ben's wrist and entered a code into the Omnitrix. (Ben): What was that? (Azmuth): You now have all your new aliens for this season, including the ones Zeno stole. (Ben): Aw! Wait, you got the stolen ones back? (Paradox): Yes. Now I'll take you all home and fix the crosstime. He did. He teleported them all to Ben's room, where Gwen and Kevin were. (Gwen): There you are! Why is Azmuth here. (Azmuth): Only making a brief stop. Paradox will take me home. Paradox did. (Kevin): Where were you? (Ben): It's a long story! You see, I asked Paradox to take me back to... Now, we zoom out. Out of the Solar System, even. We now see all kinds of strange planets, and finally zoom in on Galvan Prime. Specifically, Azmuth's lab thingy. Azmuth was inside, talking to Myaxx. (Azmuth): The time is coming when Ben will be ready to know the truth about the Planetary Connection. (Myaxx): You're right. But Ben will need his other forms. (Azmuth): I will unlock Master Control when he needs it. But that is not at the moment. (Myaxx): We must protect the Connection. (Azmuth): Yes, the real reason I made the Omnitrix in the first place. The time will come soon when I will have to tell Ben the truth! THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Time travel Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise